


Professional

by FloodFeSTeR



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Aggression, F/M, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Gentleness, Groping, Other, Robot/Human Relationships, Self Confidence Issues, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 07:35:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5777086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloodFeSTeR/pseuds/FloodFeSTeR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's professional. . .until they're alone.</p><p>*this would not leave me alone*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Professional

_but_ She's professional. . .until they're alone.

In the smooth, cold walls of the Institute, she is exactly how Father said she would be. She is a warrior, she is a fighter and she is a calculated killer; she devises strategies that are to the point and more than efficient.

She grew cold when Father. . .died.

X6 understood, of course, because this was his _father_ but it was _her son_. He'd tracked her rampage through the Commonwealth, her search for answers, her murder when she got none, her indiscriminate killing of those that even stepped in her path. She was worthy of Director, even though she could never replace Father and he knew even she thought the same about the child synth, designation Shaun.

It was not _him_.

It never would be.

But, she handles even that with some sense of professionalism, takes him for walks around the rotunda, shows him the game on her Pip-Boy, reads him bed time stories even though he does not sleep.

The moment they step out of the Institute, the moment they are dropped into the Wasteland, however, she is anything _but_ professional.

Like right now.

"X6, seriously, we need to give you a proper name," she hummed, bent at the waist as she dug through the chest she cooed as a treasure trove.

That _suit_.

That blasted suit she stole from a Brotherhood Officer's corpse.

Its black and tight in too many places, accentuates the curves she has retained from her pre-war comfort and plentiful food, her lack of war experience. Even months gallivanting around the Wasteland and taking on behemoth's didn't eliminate those thick curves.

They _enhanced_ them.

And she's bent over right now, her bottom swaying side to side as she whistles and hums to some tune about a robin; its rockin' or something like that.

And X6 is getting steadily more annoyed. . .he thinks.

"Ma'am can we --"

"Aha! You urban beauty, let me look at you!"

She holds up a battered bobble head, her eyes shining in an odd way as she plants a kiss to the side of its bent head. He will never understand her reason for collecting garbage, but he is not in any position to suggest she do otherwise.

She casts him a quick side glance, her eyes flickering over him before she bends back down and continues to pluck through armor and other items.

She will do this and it annoys him, the taunting and the teasing, all for a goal he cannot comprehend.

She wants to. . .touch him.

Or at least, that's what she said, intoxicated over a campfire and falling into it; she had held tight to his arms and begged him to touch her, let her touch him, before she fell asleep in the sand and sobbed in her sleep.

She had become relentless in her pursuit since then, though subtle in nature, she was not a bold woman despite her previous actions.

A hunter indeed.

"Seriously, though, you need an actual name because if I have to scream out X6 when I finally --"

"Ma'am, you are making me very uncomfortable."

She looked back at him, lips slightly pursed and he thanked the shades he wore so she didn't notice his eyes drifting closer and closer to her bottom. She was not an unattractive woman, even he as a Courser could comprehend that, but he did not. . .he did not. . .why was she approaching him like that?

X6 tensed as her chest brushed against his, her fingers plucking up the zipper that went his chest. She has that smirk on her face, growing into a smile, but mischievous and confusion-inducing. He would never figure out how to handle her, she was uncontrollable, unpredictable, she caused him quite a bit of grief.

And physical restrictions.

She cocked her head, her fingers slowly moving down his chest. The only thing on him that moved was his upper lip, it twitched the further South she traveled, when the fingers of her free hand ran down his exposed forearm. She pushes up softly on her toes, her lips moving over his jaw and he could feel her breath waft over his face.

His entire body visibly jumped when she brushed over the slowly building tightness below his belt.

She let out an airy chuckle against his face, pulling away abruptly and he had to blink a few times to ground himself.

She hummed and swung her hips side-to-side quite heavily before she bent back down rifle through the remains of the trunk.

"You're a fuddy duddy, X."

* * *

  
"Ah, home sweet home!"

"The Institute is home."

"Your home, maybe, but not mine."

There was some truth in what she said, but X6 didn't care to go further into details. She had done him a courtesy and, instead of going to her actual home in the center of the settlement, she had shown him to her shack in the water. No one knew they were in yet, which made things easier for him. He did not want to be stared at, he did not want to watch stupid humans cower in fear.

"No one ever comes down here," she said, shrugging off the laser rifle from her shoulder and leaning it against the wall. "Its just not as comfy as the shacks over the hill, and everyone says its at a strategic disadvantage but eh, I like it down here."

It was peaceful.

The only sound he could hear was the trickle of water beneath the floorboards and the distant hum of a radio. The lighting was sparse, lamps flicked off by her quick fingers so they did not cast suspicious shadows.

"Make yourself comfortable," she waved a hand at the bed near the door. "I'm gonna change and walk up there. I need something to eat."

He said nothing, just sat on the edge of the bed and stared at the flickering dial of the radio across from him. He was ready to move, but she wanted to rest, resupply, so he would wait patiently for her to do what was necessary and --

"Hey, X, can you come help me with this suit? Its a Hell of a thing to get off."

X6 grumbled and pushed himself to his feet, glaring his way up the stairs. She was trying to reach for the zipper between her shoulder blades, grumbling as she tried desperately to reach it. She jumped when his fingers knocked hers out of the way, her hands moving to hold her hair over her shoulder. She kept her head turned halfway towards him, the placid look on her face uncharacteristic.

He listened to the seemingly loud grind of the zipper, until it hit the swell below the small of her back, and then she turned on him.

She manages to pin him, and once he's on the floor and she's not either shooting him or holding a knife to his throat, he knows what she is doing and he lets her pin him.

She straddles his hips, her chest rubbing hard against his as she leans into his ear. It has the effect he knows she wants, but she can't feel anything through his uniform. If she did, the taunting would have already started.

"What's your deal, huh," she murmured, her fingers tightening around his wrists. "I know you got somethin' down there," she ground her hips against his, making him grit his teeth. "So, what is it, huh? Am I that fat? Am I ugly? Did I do something to piss you off? Because I know that big guy down there works, I've seen it enough and I can feel it tappin on my front door right now so what exactly did I do to put you off, huh?"

X6 closed his eyes nostrils flaring  as he tried to restrain from knocking her off of him. He couldn't hurt her, he was ordered not to, ordered to follow nearly every command but not be a slave to her whim. But, he was close to being a slave to whatever function was going on down below. It ached and throbbed with the undeniable heat she was pressing against it, the barrier of clothing too constricting now that she was as close as she could get to him.

For now.

"Ma'am please," he ground out, trying to keep his voice even.

"I've never. . .wanted anyone since my husband," he opened his eyes, though she couldn't see behind his glasses and he saw the hurt in her eyes. "I thought that part of my life was over, taken with him when he was shot. . .and then the one person I want after everything, doesn't want me back."

"Ma'am I --"

"God dammit," she snarled and pushed back on him, sitting up as she was using his crotch as a seat. "Stop calling me ma'am! I've told you that a hundred times!"

"I am not programmed to call you anything else," he said plainly, his hands moving across the floorboards. "But ma'am I. . .have never. . .it is unprofessional, and distracting. I need to be ready at any moment to defend you."

Curiosity sparkled behind her eyes. "Wait, let's back up a little. . .you've never had sex before," he hesitated and then shook his head; her cheeks slowly bled through with color.

"Unprofessional. . .distracting. . .so you've thought about it?"

"It is hard not too when you flaunt yourself in that suit, ma'am."

She shook her head. "X, for one it wouldn't be unprofessional, we aren't business partners. And two, you don't need to protect me every minute of every day. We're safe right now, just the two of us in a dimly lit shack," she swallowed thickly. "But look, if you really don't. . .I can stop, I just -- like I said, I've never wanted anyone else since Nate. Its hard for me to ignore it. . ."

He didn't say anything for a long time, but she didn't get upset, he did this often enough for her to barely notice. She wiggled on his hips for a moment and watched his suit shift in accord with his muscles, tensing even though he were basically shut down. She chewed softly on her bottom lip before she started to climb off of him.

Ridiculous.

She was being ridiculous.

She sighed and flipped down on the floor beside him, staring up at the top of the shack as he lay completely still beside her.

He was so warm beside her.

She wasn't lying when she told him she had never felt this with anyone else. Not as strongly, not something where she wanted to actually do the deed with them. Sure, Hancock was a fun little roll in the hay, his kisses did something to her belly but X6. . .he did more than knots. He did butterflies and smiles, made her want him more than anything in the world. If he was telling the truth, maybe he just didn't understand what these feelings were. Of course, she was sure he really did see this as a business deal and not a partnership.

Synths.

"Ma'am," someone was going to have to program that out of his head. "Could you. . .assist me in taking off this uniform?"

Her eyes widened slightly and she looked over at him, his confused dip in his brow. She slowly pushed herself up from the floor, staring at him in her own confused state; his fingers twitched at his sides.

"What," why did her throat have to suddenly be so dry?

"It is only fair, as I helped you undo your own suit. . .I have never taken this off by myself. It is difficult."

She supposed he would never have to take it off, he was still a synth after all and they couldn't duplicate all of the human bodies regular functions. No sweat, no bathrooms, no need to change. She'd seen him fight, he only ever got dust on him, and then he would return to the Institute and she was sure they cleaned him there.

"I uh. . .sure. . .sure, I can do that."

She can do more than that.

She wants him tearing off her clothes, she wants to tear off his clothes, but even though she can't see his eyes she can tell he is terrified.

A Courser's only weakness turns out to be sex.

Who woulda thunk it.

"Ssh," she soothed, stilling his hands when he fumbles with his shirt. "Don't have to rush into it. . .slow and steady is always better."

"But --"

"I said hush," she snapped, her fingers working up his chest; he felt so human. "Its not the same if you rush. . ." She pressed a kiss to his jaw.

She'd never had someone so inexperienced, someone she would most likely have to teach everything they needed to know. But not right now, she didn't want to push too much on him, she just wanted. . .him.

She inhaled sharply when his hand skimmed over the underside of her left breast, her hand clamping tight and holding it against her skin.    
"Did I --"

"No, no," she muttered, squeezing his hand and reaching with the other to pull his glasses from his eyes; what a pretty shade. "No it felt. . .good, very good," she licked her lips. "Hold on."

His fingers flexed against her ribs, his eyes watching every tiny movement she made. She let go of his hand and reached for her undershirt, tossing it off to the side and leaving her in that dingy white bra she couldn't get rid of. He hesitated when she grasped his hand, pulling him to his feet as she smiled at him. The outer layer of their suits dropped almost simultaneously, his skin prickling at the sight.

She swayed her hips steadily side to side, the faded black boy-shorts she wore making him nearly see red and she noticed. "Yeah, they're Danse's," she hummed, tucking her thumbs into the waist band. "I stole em when I was stayin in his. . .private quarters in the bunker."

"Take them off," he snapped, only to be rid of that symbol stitched into old cloth.

She arched an eyebrow but did as he said, letting them pool around her feet before she kicked them off to the side. Nothing else on beneath that, X6 was promptly tongue tied at the sight of her. She placed her hands on her hips, leaning forward and looking at him in a concerned manner.

"Hey, you breathin big guy?"

"You. . ."

She looked down, rose dusting on her freckles. "Oh yeah. . .I honestly forgot, wow," she cleared her throat a little. "Boy, this is more awkward than when I lost my virginity."

He hummed, but only slightly, and she looked up at him beneath her lashes. He took that small step forward, reaching under her chin and craning her lips up. She trembled as he closed the gap, thoughts whirring inside of his head the closer he got.

And then he kissed her.

Gentle, closed lips, but she sagged against him and he felt this odd flutter inside of him.

Something he would never admit to.

She pressed tighter against him, one arm moving around his neck while the other hand worked behind her back. He heard a metallic pop and she pulled away, tugging off her bra in one quick movement, taking his shirt with her. For a split second, he has a look of utter bewilderment on his face, genuine shock, but it was short lived when she tugged at the waist band of his briefs.

"I know I said slow and steady," she murmured against his lips. "But I swear to God, if you don't fuck me right now. . ."

"Yes ma'am."

"Mmm,"she murmured, grabbing his hand softly in one of hers. "I might start to like that. . ."

He tensed and she let out an airy moan as she guided his hand between her thighs. His fingers flexed against the slick against soft lips, her fingers digging into his shoulders and tugging him towards the bed. One awkward waddle backwards and he came down on top of her, his hand experimentally squeezing the softness in his palm.

Her face scrunched up and she arched her back against him, begging beneath her breath for more.

"Oh," she cooed, her walls tightening as he pressed a finger against her tight opening. "X, you. . .y-you need to fuck me now!"

He ignored her, his eyes flickering over her face, watching the way she scrunched up her nose and her lips parted around a silent moan. He never thought she could look so open, so beautiful, so utterly delightful. And all it took was a gentle stroke, all it too was a curl of his finger inside of her to make her back come off of the bed. She made such soft sounds, made the oddest gestures, the most delightful expressions. . .

"X," she whimpered, her fingers curling around his wrist. "X -- God dammit, fuck me!"

"Yes ma'am," she moaned at the sound.

She opened her eyes to soft slits, her nostrils flaring as he inhaled the wet scent on his fingers. "X," she murmured, wiggling beneath him; he looked down at her, cautious. "Lick them clean," she ordered.

He looked back to his fingers, confusion in his face but he did as she said. She cocked a knee around his hip and drew his hips against hers; that thing felt awfully real for a synth. His eyes flickered to her closing-in lips, his tongue rolling her taste around his sensors; not as weird as he thought it would taste. . .

She crushed his lips against hers, her hands running down his chest, one hugging his side, the other moving further and further until his breath hitched ridiculously in his throat. When she pulled her lips away -- by barely a centimeter -- he let out a slightly strangled noise, his hips twitching as she gave him a thoughtful squeeze.

"I don't know if you can give me anything," she mumbled. "Or if you can even. . .finish like a normal man, but. . ."

"We. . .we can still try," he made uncomfortable eye contact with her, until she tore her eyes away. "I am sorry if --"

"Ssh," she mumbled, her hand flexing around his length and it silenced him as effectively as a human man. "Just kiss me."

And he did, with want for the first time, an eagerness he had not felt since his first hunt all those years ago. The adrenaline pumping, this odd craving in his gut, this need to take charge -- an untapped, natural instinct he had never had a place to put. . .until now.

He actually jumped when he felt the first inch of her wrap around him, heard her soft moan in his ear as he pulled their lips apart. His hips cantered forward, sinking himself deeper until she let him go and bucked her hips upwards, taking him in with a groan. Her brow dipped and her jaw grit in visible discomfort, which worried him despite the new feeling causing his nerves to prickle and crave more.

"D-Did I --"

"Its been a long time," she said through clenched teeth. "It hurts but. . .its nothing," she shook her head softly and clenched around him. "I can feel it. . .how much of you is metal?"

He hummed, his hips grinding into hers as he became restless. "I. . .I do not know. . ."

She caressed the back of his head and pulled his lips down to hers, giving him a soft kiss and rolling her hips up against his. "It'll come to ya," she mumbled, biting her lip as he sank back into her. "Its natural. . .even to the unnatural."

He closed his eyes as she pulsed around him, the wet heat inside of her almost too much. He'd never felt something like this before, which did beg the question, just how metal had they made him? Father always called him special, so had many of his engineers and the other synth always loathed him. So what made him special?

"Oh God," she moaned and her head lulled back against the small, straw pillow. "O- _Oh_ , X it. . . _mmm_. . ."

He pressed his forehead against hers, his hips steadily moving back and forth against hers, plunging in and out, a groan trapped in his throat as she began to writhe around him. Her fingers dug into the mattress, her thighs flexing around his hips. Her lips parted and she moaned, loud and long, muttering his name and other incoherent things. Her breasts rubbed against his chest and he hesitated, but took the plunge and struck his tongue out again a pert nipple. She jerked beneath him and when he ran his tongue over it again, she threw her head back and moaned again.

"F-Fuck," she stuttered, her nails finding purchase on his back, dragging over his shoulders as she rocked beneath him. "I-I thought -- oh fuck," she arched into his mouth. "I think I'm gonna cum, oh God I --"

He grunted into her skin as she clamped down hard on him, a new feeling blooming in his muscles at the whimpers and pants that signaled her climax. Her nails nearly broke skin as she went rigid beneath him, but his hips never stopped moving, though he did lose rhythm and that was a whole other annoyance for him.

" _Ah_ ," she buried her face into the slope of his shoulder.

One of her hands lifted weakly, pressing between their chaffing skin and she bucked her hips up when she found her clit, rubbing it in frantic, wet circles. He kissed her throat, testing, trying find what she liked and she seemed to like when he bit her. Not hard, but enough to know the danger that lay there, but made her as taught as a bow string and it delighted him in an odd way.

"A-Again," she whimpered breathlessly, pressing down hard on her clit after only seconds.

"Ma'am I. . ." His thought left him as his brow furrowed, his thrusts slamming into her, his length sensitive inside of her.

Her legs tightened around him, her walls clenching and rolling against him, drawing him in but when he finally stopped, when that sensor-numbing feeling burst inside of him, made his circuits go haywire, nothing else happened. He wanted to yelp, cry out, do something, but he could hardly move for a moment.

Jello.

When her leg finally flopped -- appropriate description -- away from his hip, he eased out of her. She winced and groaned, slit eyes on his shining length before he eased into her side on the mattress. She panted, he just stared silently up at the ceiling, an arm over his stomach. She chewed on her lip after a moment and then wiggled on her sliver of the bed, throwing her arm over his chest and pressing her face into his pectoral. An arm as hesitant as hers wrapped around her back, holding her against his side as they lay there in relative silence; Good Neighbor played on a radio somewhere, making her want to swing but she couldn't.

"Did you. . ." She hesitated. "Did you. . .like it?"

He hummed softly, making his whole chest vibrate. "It was more than I thought it would be," be paused and his arm flexed around her. "Yes, I liked it very much," another pause. "I would not mind doing it more."

She chuckled, her eyes closing. "I don't see a problem with that."


End file.
